


When I Taste Tequila

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Disability, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: "But when I taste tequila, baby I still see yaCutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirtThe same one you wore when we wereSky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottleSwearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave yaI remember how bad I need ya, when I taste TequilaWhen I taste Tequila"-Tequila by Dan + Shay





	When I Taste Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again! I was overwhelmed by your support towards my other stories so I was inspired to write something out of the prompts I had in mind for a while. This fic was obviously inspired by Dan + Shay's song entitled "Tequila." Although the fic's plot does not exactly go with the lyrics, I hope, I was able to at least able to eminate the similarity of the "feels" between them. I still have a lot of song-based prompts in mind but those are for another time. Forgive me again for any grammatical errors and I hope to have not disappointed  any of you too. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> WARNING: I do not own the characters, they are but a point of reference. This fic contains implied male to male smut scenes and mature language use as labeled. If you are not comfortable with any of these then PLEASE DO NOT READ! As for the rest, enjoy!

Tequila for some people is to forget painful memories, and at one point in time, it was of the same purpose for Park Chanyeol. The nation's top rapper drowned in it with the intention to forget a particular short blonde man with strawberry matte lips, skin pale as snow, cute button nose and small bright eyes but instead of forgetting, the alcohol instead make him remember even more. He would have harbored hatred for the said concoction, but he found himself being grateful for it also brought them together.

The thought brings a smile to his face as he moves closer to his bed with a towel doused in warm water. His heart swells in happiness and relief as he sights the very man he wished to forget before asleep and satiated on his bed undisturbed by his nakedness and messy state. No, it's not one of Chanyeol's one-night stands, not that he had anyway, but it's the one that got him breathless at first glance a few months ago.

Chanyeol carefully slides behind the sleeping man and gently wipes away bodily fluids on the man's torso, and his own from the man's bum and thighs. It was an arduous task as he did not want to disturb the said man's slumber and that he did fill him up good for a couple of rounds earlier but he wouldn't have it any other way. It is proof that the man before him is there for real and not just a mirage conjured up by his longing for the other or by the spirit of alcohol. Chanyeol knows that this is reality and that the man he had longed for was there sleeping on his bed, and he had just made love to him over and over a few minutes ago. It was weird having these thoughts while wiping his cum off from his long-lost lover's ass but he couldn't care less now that he had him back.

As moves to dispose of the dirty towel, by the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a bottle of tequila that he had stashed for his lonely nights in the months prior. He might not need it anymore, but it does bring back memories of how he and his lover met.

It was in the dead of winter that Chanyeol decided to go to the mountains northeast of S. Korea to spend his break after the successful release and promotion of his collaboration with Sehun. Their single was entitled "We Young" which was a hit the moment of its release, and when they were given a two-week break, he automatically thought of alone time on S. Korea's snow-covered mountains while Sehun booked a flight to China to meet up with his doe-eyed boyfriend.

It blissfull for his first few days as he spent it skiing or snowboarding especially nobody seemed to have recognized him. It was a small town after all and that most tourists somehow decided to spend their time in warmer places or the tropics. On the third day, he decided to check out the local bars for a quick drink. He settled on a bar named "EXOtic," as per recommendation from the locals.

The bar itself was very homey and rustic but what caught his attention was the melodic voice which leads his eyes on the small stage on one corner of the bar. There he felt breathless by because of the sight in front of him. A blond man was singing his heart out while playing the piano; Chanyeol was pinned on his feet, enchanted by the man's charms. He clumsily made his way on a nearby stool by the bar table and ordered a shot of tequila without having to take his eyes off the singer. 

The Barista swiftly prepares his drink before noticing the distracted man. He audibly chuckles at him:

"First time here I see, that's Byun Baekhyun by the way. Our local star."

Chanyeol reluctantly turns to the Barista to inquire further.

"Really? H-he is amazing. He could make it big as a ballad singer with that voice and visuals."

The barista gives him a small smile but with a remorseful look on his face.

"You're not the first to say that, he even had people scout him here, but once they found out that he is actually deaf, they change their mind."

"W-what!? Really? But how can he speak let alone sing?"

"He wasn't always deaf; he had an ear infection during his teen years that caused his loss of hearing. Baekhyun was a passionate kid, so he persevered to keep singing despite his disability by looking for ways to make up for his loss of hearing like feeling for vibrations, etc."

Chanyeol was quiet for a while after the barista excused himself to attend to another customer lost in his thoughts not noticing the singer taking the seat beside him. When he does see him, it took a while for him to reel back from being entranced by the man's beauty. He calls for the barista for another glass of tequila before tapping the singer lightly and to offer the concoction.

The initial shock on the smaller man's face quickly faded and replaced by a blush on his cheeks as he accepts the drink and mutters a shy "thanks." Chanyeol then grabs his phone to type his greetings and his introduction.

Baekhyun was quick to understand that the man before him is aware of his condition that he gladly introduced himself too. It then that they hit it off. That night was spent with Baekhyun giggling and Chanyeol typing away compliments and subtle flirts over tequila. By the end of the night, Chanyeol had a new number on his contact list and Baekhyun with an exciting new friend.

It doesn't end there, as it seems both were more than willing to be more than just text buddies. Chanyeol all but abandons his plans for his vacation and devoting his time convincing the deaf man to hang out. He learns a lot about the smaller man; he learns that he currently lives alone as his parents died a few years back and that the singing at the bar is his only source of livelihood but it was enough to get him by. Chanyeol also introduces his world to him, and the look on Baekhyun's face was priceless after the revelation.

They usually spend their time snowboarding on the slopes, sipping warm beverages in the different scenic cafes or lodges around town, Chanyeol walking Baekhyun home after his bar performances. During such time, they were too engrossed in their world that both found themselves falling deeper for each other, but it also dawns on Chanyeol that he has to go back to his life in Seoul in a few days. Upon being reminded of this, he plans to convince the other to move back to the capital city with him but not before he confesses first. 

As they say, something doesn't always go as planned; two days before the actual day of return, Chanyeol was hurriedly dragged by his management back to Seoul for a script reading for a drama he wasn't even aware of that he agreed to. Most of his belongings were left behind because of the rush which includes his phone. He was all smiles during the script reading, but deep down he could already imagine the look of betrayal on Baekhyun's face. The days that followed after were spent on attending different events that filled his schedule, but Chanyeol never forgot to beg his management to them to have his phone back or to go back to the small town. His please only fell on deaf ears and he was given a new phone instead to appease him, and he was also reminded that he is under contract, that his current actions were putting his career on the line. That is when he started to down himself in tequila to wash away the image of hurt on Baekhyun's face.

Things were rocky between him and his agency after that, and one day, Chanyeol just decided to take his car and drive back to the small town without his agency's consent. He didn't care about the consequences of his actions; his heart prevailed, and so did his tequila- emboldened mind. When he arrived, luckily unscathed, he immediately came banging into Baekhyun's front door only to be answered with silence. He did ask around town, but even the people at "EXOtic" didn't know where he was. The only thing they know is that he left all of a sudden a few days ago without prior notice.

It was disheartening for Chanyeol; he did manage to get his belongings back from where he previously stayed. Once he was able to charge his phone, it was filled with messages or voicemails from work, friends, family but most were from Baekhyun asking where he was and if he was alright. The hint of sadness and hurt was evident on the blonde's voice messages. He tried calling his number back, but it was out of reach, or it won't connect. Chanyeol was growing more and more frustrated with himself for he knows he has brought this upon an innocent and precious person.

He returns to Seoul empty-handed and broken-hearted. His frustrations did not end there; his agency continued breathing down his neck after the stunt he pulled on them. This stand-off dragged on for weeks until Chanyeol reached his tipping point and terminated his contract with them and luckily everything was in his favor. He was paid with what was due to him, and he was a free man. Despite his legal victory, Chanyeol still felt at a loss since he hasn't made any progress with finding Baekhyun.

During those days, he was in his condo drinking away or in some bar in Gangnam. People who recognized him either stayed away or tried their luck in getting into his pants in his intoxicated state, but Chanyeol still had the decency to shoo them away for he felt like he was betraying Baekhyun. He was losing hope until the night earlier. He was on his second glass of tequila in the bar a few floors below his condo unit when somebody taps him on the shoulder. He wasn't that drunk, so he had himself getting ready to turn down, politely, anyone who plans to drink with him only to be surprised with the presence of none other than Byun Baekhyun.

His mind just short-circuited, and his instincts took over. He wasn't able to let the smaller man speak as he immediately dragged him to the nearest elevator and as soon as the door closed with the right floor button pressed, Chanyeol poured all his pent-up emotions on his lips that were now against Baekhyun's. The blonde desperately tried to talk but was unable to as he eventually gave in and responded equally, if not, more into the liplock.

Everything was a blur until Baekhyun found himself lying on a bed with Chanyeol hovering over him muttering "sorry's" and "I love you's," prompting Baekhyun to extend one of his hand to caress the rambling man saying "It's okay, I love you too."

Chanyeol immediately stops and stares at him in surprise.  
"Y-you love me!? Wait! you can hear me?"

"That's why I was away, an overseas organization in Japan contacted me to undergo the ear surgery that I have applied for a few years back. I wasn't very optimistic about it because their screening process was rigorous so I didn't mention it to anyone. So I had to leave a few days immediately after you left and I had to stay there for a while to recover too."

Chanyeol smiles apologetically. "I'm so sorry Baek; I never meant to leave you hanging. I had no choice but believe me when I say I looked for you the soonest I was able to. I'm just happy to have you back especially knowing that you feel the same way as I do to you."

"I'm glad too, Chanyeol. I was able to read some articles about you while I was there and somehow I felt that it had something to do with me. That is why I came looking for you as soon as I got back to with the purpose of apologizing but I guess it is more than that now."

"None of it was your fault, Baek. It was a good move for me to break ties with them anyway, they weren't treating me well since the beginning of my contract."

Baekhyun smiles at the statement as Chanyeol begins to engage him in liplock once again. It is safe to say that one thing led to another which brings us back to the present time where Chanyeol grins creepily at the memories as he eyes the bottle of tequila on the nightstand. He brings back his attention to his, now, boyfriend when he hears the said man whimpering like a puppy as he proceeds to roll in bed with him, drape his limbs on him possessively and his him in the nape unaware that the other was stirred awake.

"Chanyeol?"

"Yes, babe?"

"B-babe?"

"Well, you're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Well, yeah - I guess."

"Get used to it babe. One of Korea's top rapper is dating one of the most talented and most beautiful men on earth!"

Baekhyun blushes and groans in embarrassment.

"Don't worry babe. I promise to love you and take care of you despite the things that come with my line of occupation and don't worry, another agency has already expressed interest in signing a contract with me. Which leaves us the question, would you like to move in with me here in Seoul? I know you have your home back in that town, but the idea of you far away from me doesn't sit well with me, the past few months that you were away proved that. So, please Baek?" 

Baekhyun's silence after that was nervewracking especially that he could not see his face since he still had his back against him. Chanyeol was about to take what he said back when Baekhyun suddenly rolls around to face him with a teary smile on his face.

"I would love to Chanyeol."

It was a night full of bursting emotions for Chanyeol, but he wouldn't have it any other way as they both seal their love with a kiss which leads them to another round of lovemaking.

All of these because of a drink called tequila.

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: A reader of one of my fics posted a comment (on asianfanfics) that someone had copied the plot and even the dialogues of my fic entitled "Spoiled Surprise" and just replaced the main characters with Kris and Changmin. If you know of this, please send me the link and do block or report the user for I am still unable to locate it. This is a first for me so I am not familiar with how this page cracks down on plagiarism too. I posted the said story on asianfanfics but it is under my account with the same username here. Thank you again!


End file.
